


12 May 2029

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are attending James's wedding to longtime boyfriend, Lysander Scammander. Draco has problems showing his emotions, so Harry tries to loosen him up under the table. James gets mad and Draco gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 May 2029

James is married to long-time boyfriend, Lysander Scammander, their baby Aquaria is present

scorpius is present with bf Michael FF

Draco was holding tight to the arm of his husband, holding his emotions behind a familiar mask as he watched his eldest child marry to Luna’s youngest. James and Lysander had been certain they would end up together every since they were wee children playing amongst the rhubarb in Rolf’s gardens. Now that they had Aquaria, they figured they should make their bonding official.

While Draco struggled to keep his composure in the grip of his hand and behind his mask, his husband had been freely crying since he saw James that morning. Thankfully, his sobs were mostly silent now.

They both lost it when Lysander took James in his arms and kissed him with an unbridled love that was so similar to that of Ron’s whenever he had the chance to kiss Hermione. It was the sweet, best-friend sort of love that everyone hopes for, but so few achieve.

Before they knew what had happened, they were seated at a table with Luna, Rolf, Lily, Scorpius, and Scorpius’s boyfriend, Michael Finch-Fletchey. Draco held Harry’s hand, rested on his lap, while listening to the chatter around him. His eyes wandered up to his son, and he was once again lost behind his mask as he watched James and Lysander laughing happily and posing for photos in front of their cake.

He let out a small yelp when Harry’s hand started to sneak up his thigh, slapping it away. “I may have let you get away with that at Teddy’s wedding, but it sure as hell isn’t happening here.”

Harry just pouted and settled his hand where it was, turning his attention back to where James and Lysander were sharing the first slice of cake. Draco, on the other hand, could hardly pay attention, the Savior’s grasp on his thigh becoming firmer as time went, obtaining more and more interest from Draco’s untouched halfie.

As the music began for the first dance, Harry dared to move his hand to cup at Draco’s inner thigh, his thumb softly running back and forth over the area. Draco, by this time, was too horny to think clearly about anything. He allowed his legs to fall apart for a moment, which Harry took great advantage of under the very handy tablecloth. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, thanking anyone he could think of for years of Malfoy training preparing him for this moment. He kept his face completely stoic, acting transfixed by the movements of James and Lysander across the dancefloor. 

Harry subtly stroked Draco’s semi-hard cock through the cloth of his pants, never turning from the dancefloor. His agile fingers moved up the bulge to Draco’s fasteners and began to undo them with surprising accuracy. Draco didn’t even have time to question when his husband had gotten so good at undoing his fly without looking before his cock was covered by a familiar hand. 

Draco cursed only loud enough for Harry to hear, and tried to subtly adjust so Harry could have an easier angle. He leaned in to whisper to Harry, explicitly telling him what a naughty boy he was and how good he felt and what Draco was going to do to him once they got home. When he pulled back, he could see Harry was trying to keep a straight, but he just looked angry. Draco was too distracted by his hand, now moving much faster, to laugh at the amount of restraint he was showcasing.

He bit his lip as several others, including everyone from their table, left to join the dance floor at the end of the song. Draco just pulled his husband to lean against him, blocking his arm from view in the dark ballroom. Harry moved his hand over Draco’s cock expertly, knowing exactly what to do to make him come undone, which he was. With a bite on his bottom lip, Daco came all over the underside of the table. Harry just smirked and muttered a cleaning charm before tucking Draco into his pants and zipping him back up.

Draco was panting and smiling at his husband, and Harry finally met his eyes with a smile and a raised brow, “Now can you relax and enjoy our son’s wedding instead of trying to bottle up everything?”

The blond blushed, “I wasn’t bottling in everything.”

“Really?” Harry asked with raised brows, “That’s the best you’ve got? You must have really enjoyed that if your comebacks are that weak.”

“Whatever,” Draco sighed, smiling slightly as he pulled Harry in for a kiss.

For the rest of the night, Draco made attempt at conversation and dancing and actually enjoying himself without a hand around his cock. When he lightened up, it felt like the whole reception did. People were happily kissing and talking and passing around baby Aquaria. For a while, he sat with his granddaughter in lap and looked over the party, particularly at Harry, who never seemed to stop laughing. He’d come such a long way from the awkward hero of their youth. He commanded the room, the whole space he was in. Draco was definitely going to exploit that later tonight. Just as Aquaria began to drift away to sleep, James approached Draco, looking less than pleased. 

“What’s wrong, James? Is Luna trying to catch nargles again?” Draco asked in an accusatory whisper.

James shook his head and looked around before casting a local silencing charm. “What the hell, dad?”

“What?” Draco furrowed his brows at his eldest, hurt already by the words.

James was fuming, “Is it your goal to ruin my wedding or something?”

Draco blushed deeply. God, tell him he didn’t know what Harry had done und-

“You can’t even acknowledge it now? Really? You’ve been making it pretty clear how you feel about Lysander and me,” James snapped before Draco could finish his thought.

“What are you talking about, James?” Draco asked, “I’m happy for you both. I’ve always thought you were great together.”

James frowned, “Then why haven’t you smiled except at Dad?”

“I’ve smiled,” Draco answered defensively.

“No,” James insisted, “You’ve had that weird blank look you get on your face when you’re around...their graves.”

Draco’s face dropped, “Oh… I...maybe, yeah. Okay, it’s only because your father was being completely emotional and someone had to hold him up.”

“He’s supposed to be emotional. So are you. You’re oldest just got married to the man he loves and will love forever. Today is one of those days that comes once in a lifetime, and you’ve pissed all over it with your isolationist attitude,” James complained, “Look, today is really important to me, so just...brighten up, okay? Drop the act.”

Draco just nodded and watched as his son walked away from him, unable to say a word. 

For the rest of the night, he tried to play up his mood, trying to mirror Harry. By the time they went back home that night, Draco was exhausted and on the verge of tears. Any thought of jumping his husband as soon as they landed home was lost. Draco immediately walked to the couch from the floo and collapsed onto it, tears falling without permission.

Harry quickly accio’d Draco’s favorite blanket, putting a heating charm on it before lifting his husband enough to wrap him up and climb underneath him, carefully cradling Draco on top of himself.

After a long while of careful kisses and words, Draco had calmed down enough to talk to Harry again. “Harry? Am I a bad father?”

“What?” Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his husband, “Of course not, Draco. Why would you ever think so?”

 

“Because James told me that I was ruining his wedding by...acting like a Malfoy.”

“Draco,” Harry brushed his husband’s hair back and looked at him carefully, “You’re a wonderful father. You were just trying to process all of the emotions in your own way. That doesn’t make you bad.”

Draco just leaned into Harry’s touch for a moment before relaxing back on his chest. “Can...Can we just sleep like this tonight?”

“Of course, love,” Harry whispered, flicking the lights off with a wave of his wand, then resuming cuddling Draco close to him. He ran his fingers over Draco’s back softly and told him all of the little anecdotes he had heard throughout the night until Draco was smiling, half asleep. Harry pecked his forehead and relaxed, slipping into sleep alongside his husband.


End file.
